The Best Thing
by Namizuko
Summary: What do you get when you call an Uchiha late in the nidnight?Naruto is bored and need something to do. good idea to call Sasuke late on the midnight.He's crying. why? There's something there's need to be taken care of!


**The Best Thing**

**Fanfic by Namizuko**

Note: **THIS IS A NEW VERSION, THIS IS RE-UPLOADED, MY GRAMMA SUCK, SO I RE-MADE IT AND NOW I THINK IT'S BETTER AND POSTED IT UP AGAIN!**

**Hhmmm… this is a SasuNaru fanfic, just so you know… so if it isn't your cup of tea, don't drink it!**

**Please remember, this is a very old fanfic now, I can done better than that now, but I kept it like it was before and just re-uploaded without my stupid grammar-fails xD**

It was a beautiful night with a beautiful full moon. Naruto was sleeping peaceful in his little apartment and the moonlight past right in Naruto's window. He couldn't sleep any longer because of the moonlight. He woke up and found himself having sweet dreams. _Creepy_, the blond thought. It was a sweet dream about Sasuke! _Oh God! Sweet dreams about Sasuke, no… no way! He is a boy and I'm a boy…. Fuck_. He couldn't think, couldn't think right.

It was late in the night, and he had to find something to do, because he couldn't sleep. He didn't have any idea what to do. Only one, but he throws it away again. He shouldn't think about stuff like that!

"This is BORING!'' Naruto shout out very loud. Even the neighbours could hear him, he was sure of it!

"I'm going to find something to do NOW! This is SO boring!'' Naruto said walking out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

"…I've an idea! I can call Sasu-Teme!'' he said happily jumping up in the air.

He took the phone and typed Sasuke's number.

The phone was ringing over at the Uchiha. He was sleeping (of cause, it was midnight!) he woke up and walked all the way down to the kitchen and took the phone.

"Hi Sasu-Teme…. Eemmhh….'' Naruto began but couldn't finish his sentence because he didn't know what to say now.

"Dobe…why do you call me in the middle of the night?'' Sasuke was asking in a sleeping tone.

"… I dunno what to do… I'm bored…'' he just said and was wondering if it was stupid to call Sasuke.

"And then what!? Why do you call me then?'' Sasuke said with a somewhat mad voice.

"I- I… I couldn't sleep and I was bored and then I called you, because I-I need someone….'' Naruto said and was about to cry. He hadn't any control over his own body longer. He began to cry like a little kid and it wasn't really him crying like that! He just hadn't any control over his body and his emotions.

"Hey Dobe. What's wrong? Don't cry 'kay?'' Sasuke said with a caring voice.

_That Sasu-Teme… Is-Is caring about me! I didn't know that, how sweet. _

"I-I…'' Naruto couldn't say anything. He just began to cry even louder than before!

"Naruto, you don't have to say anything, just come over to me and we can talk about it!'' Sasuke said with a sweet voice.

_What's that Teme up to? It isn't normal for him to talk with a sweet voice._

"mmh…. Okay then I'm coming now'' Naruto said and sat the phone back to its place. He ran out of his apartment, without caring about the fact that he ran in his pyjamas.

He ran thought the moonlight to Sasuke's mansion. He was still crying, he couldn't stop it.

He was near Sasuke's mansion. He ran over to the door and knocked on it. Sasuke opened the door. Sasuke stood in his pyjamas and with messed up hair.

"Come in'' Sasuke said and guested him in his mansion.

_He sure has a big house, mhh I mean mansion! Heheh_

Naruto walked in and Sasuke closed the door behind him and walk after Naruto. He began to walk faster so he could go first into his kitchen. Naruto was looking everywhere, to right and left.

He hadn't been in Sasuke's house before. This was all new so he had to see it all so he could remember it. Sasuke sat down on a chair and so did Naruto.

"What's wrong Dobe?'' Sasuke asked, looking right in Naruto eyes to find an answer.

"N-nothing really'' the blond just answered fast.

"Then why are you crying?'' Sasuke said smiling.

It was the first time Naruto had seen Sasuke smiling. Naruto felt a happy feeling in his stomach.

There was a little smile formed on Naruto's face.

"I think I'm just a little bit lonely…'' Naruto said with his face looking down on the floor.

"You're not lonely, you baka!'' Sasuke said to him with his caring voice again.

"I AM LONELY!'' Naruto shouted out loud.

"You're not, because you have me, Sakura and Kakashi, Tsunade, Hinata, Neji, lee, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji and Ten-ten!'' Sasuke said fast without any stop at all.

"Emm… I don't have you because you hate me!'' Naruto said with a hateful face.

"Naruto, you're misunderstanding. I don't hate you!'' Sasuke said again looking in Naruto's eyes to make sure he had heard the words right.

"Then why are you always mad at me?'' Naruto said fast and even madder.

"I'm not mad at you, it's just who I am.'' Sasuke said annoyed.

"I'm glad to see you stopped crying.'' Sasuke said happily.

Sasuke walked over to sit next to Naruto. Naruto didn't care Sasuke was sitting there. Sasuke leaned forward to Naruto. Their faces were near touching each others. Sasuke leaned more forward to kiss Naruto. He kissed Naruto, biting his lower lip in hope he would open his mouth. But he didn't let Sasuke to the next step, because he was in shock. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but that was many years ago in the academy and it was an accident. Naruto couldn't hold it any longer, he just had to kiss Sasuke bag and so he did. Now it was Sasuke's turn to where in shock but it didn't last long till he was happy again and back to he's normal self.

"Naruto, I don't want you to be sad.'' Sasuke said and kissed him again.

"Thanks….. But,'' Naruto said fast and began to moan.

Sasuke didn't like that word 'But'. Sasuke stopped kissing Naruto and walked over to his own chair to sit down. But he didn't sit down he just walked up to his bedroom instead. Naruto was feeling awful and couldn't control his emotions anymore. He began to cry again and couldn't understand it at all. Naruto didn't know what he wanted. When he was done crying he walked up to Sasuke's bedroom. He found Sasuke lying on his bed.

"Sasuke… what's wrong?'' Naruto asked.

"JUST LEAVE!'' Sasuke shouted out with his Saringan on.

Naruto began to cry more and more. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to leave Sasuke alone. His was so afraid of what to do. He just stood there, doing nothing. It began to annoy Sasuke.

"Naruto, I said LEAVE!'' Sasuke said on the way up of his bed.

"B-But I don't wanna!'' Naruto said crying and holding his hands up his face.

Sasuke took a look on Naruto. _'Don't want to? What's that Dobe up to?' _Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"Dobe.. Listen, if you don't want to be here, then leave!'' Sasuke said looking right in Naruto's eyes.

"B-But I don't want to leave you…. All alone…'' Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto, you don't understand it at all. Just leave or things will get worse!'' Sasuke said.

"BUT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT AT ALL!! Stupid Teme! You don't care about me!'' Naruto was still crying with a red blush on his face.

"I DO care about you! That's why you should leave before I do something bad to you! I don't want to hurt you, get it?'' Sasuke said fast and took a step closer to Naruto.

"But I don't wanna leave you all alone by your self! I want to be with you! And I don't care if you hurt me!'' Naruto said crying even more.

"JUST LEAVE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TO YOU!'' Sasuke screamed out.

"Don't you get it Sasuke? Nee, you don't get it, I can see that….'' Naruto said and leaned forward to kiss Sasuke. He kissed him. It felt so good, better than before. Sasuke tasted so good!

Naruto stopped the kiss and looked in Sasuke's eyes.

"Do you get it now?'' Naruto Said happily but still crying.

Sasuke was in shock. He couldn't answer Naruto's question.

"I-I think…'' Sasuke began but Naruto kissed him to keep him shout up.

"I love you'' Naruto said with the most beautiful, happily voice ever.

Sasuke was in shock again. Sasuke woke up from his shock.

"You do?'' Sasuke said with a little smirk on his face.

"You didn't hear me? I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U!'' Naruto said again.

"Y-You do?'' Sasuke seemed to don't understand it at all. Naruto just ignore Sasuke.

"Isn't here hot in here?'' Naruto asked while looking all over in the room.

"Hmm… you're right… I'm going to open the window then.'' Sasuke said on he's way to the window.

The wind blew into the dark room.

"good with new air...'' Naruto said happily.

"I think I…'' Sasuke said and began to take off his T-shirt.

Naruto couldn't do anything but watch Sasuke. His pale and untouched skin was so beautiful. Naruto was sure in love with Sasuke. He want more of Sasuke. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Sasu…'' Naruto began.

"Don't worry. I will be seme!'' Sasuke said smiling.

"B-but I wanna be seme!'' Naruto said with puppy eyes.

"Naruto you're a really good uke…'' Sasuke tried.

"B-BUT I WANNA BE SEME!'' Naruto said.

"But you aren't going to!'' Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke leaned forward to kiss Naruto. Naruto couldn't do anything but kiss back.

Soon Naruto was lying on Sasuke's bed with Sasuke over him. He realized he couldn't be seme. This time. Next time he was sure he was going to be seme!

_Next morning…_

"I didn't know you were so good in bed.'' Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, but now you know, I feel a little…rusty."

"Sasuke, where are you going with this…I…mmm…stop that…I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

"And I think that I need lots of _practice_ to get back into shape. Don't you agree, Naruto…"

"Yes…no…damnit…"

"You know, I would say that was a yes."

I really hate myself! (for writing this).

Next time I promise you – I will writhe more SasuNaru!

I hate the ending (I was lazy, so I wrote fast..)

Sorry for the grammar! (if there still is any grammar spells wrong, plz let me know there :D)

I hope you will tell me what's good and bad in my fanfic… and give me some new ideas:D


End file.
